1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart seat mechanism of an exercise equipment, and more particularly to the smart seat mechanism installed onto any exercise equipment to provide excellent safety and supreme convenience of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a seat module applied in various exercise equipments such as fitness bikes, rowers, elliptical trainers and steppers is provided for users to sit while doing a specific exercise, and most seat modules come with a design of adjustable height to fit different users and satisfy a minimum basic using requirement.
However, most seat mechanisms of this sort are adjusted manually. In short, the cushion remains at the height that was adjusted by the previous user, so that the next user needs to tune the height repeatedly until the height fits the user. Obviously, it is quite troublesome for users to go through the aforementioned lead operation every time before use.